Luego del tiempo
by amor por escribir
Summary: Solo puedo recordar las bombas que caían interminablemente del cielo… las personas que morían bajo esas bombas… las personas que asistían esas guerras por el control dejando a familias destruidas… Nunca más pude recordar a aquellas personas tan importantes para mí. Mako, Bolin, Asami, la familia aire, Hiroh, Naga…


Prologo

Solo puedo recordar las bombas que caían interminablemente del cielo… las personas que morían bajo esas bombas… las personas que asistían esas guerras por el control dejando a familias destruidas…

Nunca más pude recordar a aquellas personas tan importantes para mí. Mako, Bolin, Asami, la familia aire, Hiroh, Naga…

Todas esas personas que sufrieron y murieron fueron por mí. Y nunca más me perdonare eso otra vez engañándome con lo que decían los demás.

Si bien mi memoria es un poco mala, también debo decir que me puedo acordar lo suficiente. El principio de mi historia parece un cuento de hadas pero, no siempre el exterior es el que importa.

O

Estaba preparando mis maletas para ir a distintos lugares del mundo para salvar a las personas que sufrían que yo veía en algunas de mis visiones.

-Korra, ¿puedo pasar?-pude escuchar la voz de Mako detrás de la puerta con una voz un poco triste pero a la vez feliz. Era muy extraño pero así se escuchaba.

-Claro-dije muy emocionada porque al fin conocería el mundo y ayudaría apersonas muy desafortunadas.

-No quiero que vallas sola. Quiero ir contigo, Korra-dijo al pasar con una cara entristecida y preocupada.

-No, no puedes. Tienes un deber y si no lo cumples yo no podré salvar a personas menos afortunadas que tú.

-Pues que te acompañe Bolin o Asami-dijo con la cara más iluminada ante esa opción.

-Mako, ¿podrías tranquilizarte? Hay guardias rodeando el barco día y noche, además, saben pelear muy bien.

-Yo también-dijo celoso.

-Korra-dijo Pema abriendo la puerta con Rohan mordiendo su cabeza-¿Podrías ayudarme?- le saqué al niño de la cabeza y luego corrió. Luego de acomodarse habló-El barco te espera.

-Está bien, en un momento bajo.

Pema se retiró dejándonos a ambos solos.

-No quiero que te vallas.

-Ten-dije luego de un rato de silencio quitándome el collar que tenía en ese momento-quiero que tengas esto. Creo que así no me olvidaras tan fácil.

-Yo nunca te olvidare-me dio un abrazo y luego un beso. El ultimo de todos…-te amo.

-Y yo te amo.

-¿Cuándo volverás?

-Bueno, emmm… creo que cuando termine de salvar a todos y reestablecer por lo menosa una parte del equilibrio que se fue con la llegada de Amon.

-Te estaré esperando.

Luego de eso me toco despedirme de Bolin.

-No te vayas-dijo todo lloroso y moqueando.

-Volveré pronto y cuando lo haga, te prometo que practicaremos y jugaremos todo lo que quieras.

-¿Enserio?

-Prometido-él se me abalanzo y me dio un fuerte abrazo que me dio ternura.

-Asami, cuida a Bolin bien ¿si?

-Claro que lo are-me abraso y me dijo a un oído ''Te voy a extrañar''

A Tezin y Pema les agradecí por el entrenamiento, la comida, el hogar y por el amor que me dieron.

Por último, a los niños les di un fuerte abrazo dejándoles a su cuidado a Naga.

-¡Volveré pronto!-Anuncié una vez en el barco.

Claro que si hubiera sabido que el grupo quien hacia miserables a todos además de robar y matar nos hubiera jugado un jaque mate. En nuestros planes estaba ir luego de dos años a Ciudad Republica ya que no había noticias de ellos atacando. Se infiltraron en nuestro barco como un soldado, y fue así como por mi culpa murieron millones de hombres, mujeres y niños en Ciudad Republica, todo por mi culpa. Si no hubiera creído en las palabras de ese ''soldado'' jamás hubiera pasado eso.

El día en que llegamos encontramos todo en cenizas y ruina con una clara marca de que el grupo The Zende estuvo ahí. En la habitación de los niños encontré un peluche que era de Rohan y un collar que le había regalado a Mako antes de mi partida hace dos años atrás. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas cuando un par de Zendeles me atacó dejándome quemaduras muy grabes y con muchos golpes y rajaduras.

Estaba demasiado lastimada tanto psicológicamente como en carne y hueso.

Caminé hacia las alcantarillas cuando me encontré con alguien muy especial en mi vida.

O

O

Espero que les aja gustado. Besos.

Quiero que sepan que si no puedo subir los capítulos de mis historias es porque no tengo luz y si me anda el internet es por casualidad y no puedo cargar la computadora u.u''

No olviden dejar

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

:'D

Chausitoooooos =D

Amor Por Escrivir


End file.
